1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an apparatus for cutting textile strands and forming the cut strands into bundles with joined ends and, more specifically, relates to an apparatus for guiding, positioning, and cutting textile strands and joining the ends of the cut strands.
2 Description of the Prior Art
The prior art generally includes machines for cutting textile strands into bundles. The prior art machines generally suffer from deficiencies in that the means for supplying the strands to the machine is cumbersome, the handling of the strands is complex and the cutting of the strands requires a sophisticated apparatus. In addition, the prior art machines do not provide for allowing the ends of the strands to be joined.